


BONZO AND MCDICK GO TO ILIOS

by petit_oiseau



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petit_oiseau/pseuds/petit_oiseau
Summary: Master assassin Bonzo takes a trip to Ilios on business, and runs into a familiar face.





	BONZO AND MCDICK GO TO ILIOS

Bonzo arrives in Ilios at 1:35 pm, carrying only his bow case. The hit he’s carrying out isn’t until later that evening, which leaves him plenty of free time to enjoy the island. 

Unfortunately, Bonzo is a huge grump.

He seeks out the nearest bar, planning to spend the afternoon drinking before sobering up for tonight’s party. He sits at the bar by himself for half an hour before a voice at his right grabs his attention.

“Howdy.” 

Bonzo cracks the barest hint of a smile. It’s been a while since he last heard that voice, even longer since he’s seen the man it belongs to. The man sits down next to him at the bar, orders himself a drink, and speaks again.

“What brings you to this fine establishment?” 

Bonzo turns and looks at the man; a rugged cowboy, complete with a hat on his head.

“Hello, McDick. How is the limp?”

“Better now, thanks for asking.” McDick leans closer to Bonzo, their knees bumping, “You know, real shame about how last time ended.”

“Hm, indeed.” Bonzo replies, taking a sip of his drink.

“What say we get outta here, see if we can’t do it right this time.” 

Bonzo laughs, “Usually a man takes me to dinner first before propositioning.”

“Aw, honey, thought we were past all that.” McDick takes the hat from his head and places it over his heart in mock-hurt. “I’ll take you to dinner after, I promise.”

Bonzo swirls the liquid in his glass in consideration, before asking “Do you have a room nearby?”  
\--  
As soon as the door is locked, they’re all over each other. Bonzo backs McDick up against a wall while kissing him, pressing their hips together. McDick gets the hint and grinds his hips against Bonzo’s, tangling his hands in the hair that has escaped Bonzo’s ponytail. Bonzo sucks a mark on McDick’s neck, his fingers fumbling to undo the ugly belt buckle above McDick’s bulge. 

“Don’t want this to end too fast, what say we take this to the bed?” McDick grabs Bonzo’s wrist as his hand slides under the waistband.

“What do you have in mind?” Bonzo pulls away, wiping the spit from his lips.

McDick winks, stripping off his shirt as he makes his way over to the bed, before laying face down. 

“I thought maybe you’d wanna toss some salad before the main course?” McDick rests his arms under his head, glancing back at Bonzo.

Bonzo crawls onto the bed behind McDick, shoving McDick’s pants below his ass. 

“Beautiful,” Bonzo says as he smacks McDick’s ass cheek.

He wastes no time in diving in, giving McDick the ass eating of his life. McDick is left a writhing, moaning mess as Bonzo shoves his tongue into McDick’s hole. He grinds back against Bonzo’s mouth, but Bonzo pulls away. McDick looks at Bonzo; his lips are red and spit-slicked, there's a blush high on his cheeks, his hair is a mess. McDick wants nothing more than to get plowed by him.

“Fuck me, Bonzo.”

Bonzo smirks and gets off the bed, disappearing to another room before returning with a small bottle of lube and condoms. He tosses them onto the mattress and stands at the foot of the bed, slowly unzipping his pants. McDick sits up, scooting closer to Bonzo’s crotch in anticipation. Bonzo’s dick is hard and straining against his underwear, there’s a damp spot where it's leaking at the head. McDick pulls Bonzo’s underwear down, freeing his dick. He presses a kiss to the bulbous red head; it honks like a clown nose. 

“Oh baby, I’ve missed you,” McDick says before leaving a line of kisses down the shaft and taking half of it in his mouth in one motion. He gives a sloppy, wet blowjob, and Bonzo pulls him off before he can finish. 

“Hands and knees,” Bonzo says, and they shed the remainder of their clothes. 

McDick assumes the position, repositioning the hat that still sits on his head. Bonzo squeezes out lube on McDick’s tailbone, it drips past his hole and down his taint. McDick moans at the press of two fingers at his entrance. He takes the fingers like a champ, and quickly moans for more. 

“I’m ready,” McDick says, pushing back on Bonzo’s fingers. 

Bonzo rolls on a condom and slicks himself, before lining his dick against McDick’s hole. It honks at the first push. McDick moans as Bonzo slides home, burying his face in the pillow.

“I want to hear you moan for me,” Bonzo says, slowly thrusting his hips.

Bonzo gives it good, and McDick isn’t shy about vocalizing his satisfaction. The next few minutes become an endless stream of “Yes baby, just like that”, “You give it so good”, and “Fuck me”. Suddenly, McDick has an idea.

“Hold on, let's change positions,” McDick says. “Lay down for me, I wanna ride you.”

Bonzo lays back on the mattress, and McDick straddles his hips before slowly lowering himself onto Bonzo’s dick. It honks as he sits on it. 

“YEEHAW!” McDick yells as he rides Bonzo, his hand securing his hat to the top of his head.

Bonzo laughs, thrusting his hips up to break McDick’s steady rhythm. McDick rides Bonzo until his sweet bliss consumes him, hands braced against the headboard as he shudders, his cum making a mess of Bonzo’s stomach and chest. Bonzo thrusts up into McDick’s tight heat until his orgasm follows. 

“Well, that was fun,” McDick says as he climbs off of Bonzo, reaching into his pant pocket for a cigar.

“Indeed,” Bonzo says, too fucked out to move.

“Wanna join me for a smoke?” McDick asks, pulling on his pants. 

“In a minute,” Bonzo replies, still enjoying the rush of endorphins too much to get up. He has to leave bed eventually, but for now he supposes he can give in to little pleasures.


End file.
